1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to combination tools used in construction and in particular, to a combination tool that aids in the installation of panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combination tools are multi-purpose devices that can be specialized or encompass a broad range of applications. Construction and remodeling often requires the installation of panels or sheeting such as wallboard, cellulose based sheeting, polymers and insulation panels. The installation of paneling requires repetitive tasks such cutting the panel such as a piece of wallboard to the desired dimensions, resurfacing the cut edges for a smooth tight fitting joint, installing and joining the pieces of wallboard together. The resurfacing of the cut edge of the piece of wallboard is required because of the rough surface of the edges after a piece of wallboard is cut and the need for a precision uniform mating surface for any edge in a joint with another piece of wallboard. The skilled tasks of cutting to size and then the resurfacing of the edges remain awkward because of the need to handle multiple tools to perform this task.
Retractable cutting knifes or utility knifes are routinely used to cut or scar the surface of materials such as wallboard for separation into pieces. Utility knifes typically have handles that have an overall ergonomic shape for gripping that includes an approximately rectangular cross-section similar to the handle of a large knife. The elongate length of the handle is aligned with the retractable cutting blade and the relatively narrow width of the housing aids in the handling and alignment of the cutting process.
In contrast, rasps configured for cutting the edges of panels are bulky in that they are separate tools with a flat cutting surfaces that includes an extended handle or are U-shaped with a channel that has a width suitable for the positioning of the edge of the panel. Rasps that have the U-shaped channel configuration for the resurfacing of the edge of a piece of paneling do not require a separate alignment of the rasp with the edge for a precision cut because the channel sides guide the cutting of the rasp. Rasps are also limited in that they typically only cut in a single longitudinal direction. A multifunctional tool is needed that has a housing that is a handle that readily fits into a user's hand for accurate cutting with a retractable blade that can also be rotated to use a rasp positioned in a channel in the housing to resurface the edge of a piece of paneling.
Paneling is routinely fastened onto the structure of a building using threaded fasteners that can be rapidly drilled through the panel and into the supporting structure. It is not uncommon, however, that the fastener is accidentally imbedded into the panel without being connected to a stud or the threads of the fastener no longer engage the panel. The use of a large flat bladed claw hammer commonly found in construction operations to extract the fastener under these circumstances causes excessive damage to the panel. A specialized claw is needed for panels and similar soft material applications that can remove a fastener with a minimal amount of damage to the panel.
A combination tool is needed that is contained in a housing that can be readily manipulated to switch between cutting as a utility knife and resurfacing a rough edge with a rasp positioned in a channel. A further need is for the combination tool to include a claw that can extract a fastener from softer materials.